


You are my Sunshine (and my shadow)

by Black_Tea_and_Bones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex always saves the day, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Except when Lena does, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lena is a Gay Mess, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Tea_and_Bones/pseuds/Black_Tea_and_Bones
Summary: Collection of Supercorp Tumblr-promptsOriginally I was going to leave the first chapter here as a one-shot, but I've decided to collect all the prompts together, because I don't feel like all of them will be able to stand on their own, and I'm one of those people that personifies everything, even stories... so if I leave any of them out, I'll feel guilty. Ridiculous? Yes.





	1. You are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> The first story is a combination of two prompts
> 
> “Snuggle + Supercorp,” and “Kara blowing out her powers and catching the flu and Lena being all protective.”
> 
> I took a few liberties… there’s no flu, but there is snuggling, and blown out powers, and protective Lena, and some fluff (after the angst *cough*) 
> 
> Summary: Kara is injured on a mission, leaving her powerless and unconscious. Unable to wake her, Alex asks Lena for help.

“I’m sorry Miss. Luthor, but you don’t have clearance, I can’t let you-“

“Then _get_ me clearance!” Lena demanded. “Or find me someone who can!”  

The two guards exchanged equally uncertain looks. On the one hand, they had orders, but on the other, Luthors weren’t historically known to be very good with the word _no._ This one might be small, but she had a certain... _reputation._

“It’s okay,” Alex arrived just in time to prevent either insubordination or bloodshed. “She’s with me.”

The guard’s relief was a palpable thing. “Ma’am,” they said in unison, saluting and standing aside so that Lena and Alex could pass, taking the restricted hallway down into the lower levels of the DEO.

“Where is she?” Lena barely took in Alex’s haggard appearance, or the rips and tears in her uniform. She did notice the limp, but only because it was slowing them down.

“I’ll take you to her,” Alex promised, voice rough and worn, but not so cold as it usually was.

Lena fought the urge to ask her to hurry, a few minutes one way or the other weren’t going to make any difference, but she needed to know... “Will she be alright?”

“We think so.” Alex brought them to another set of doors, unlocking them with a key card and ushering Lena through. It was an infirmary, though Lena hardly recognized half of the equipment. “She’s blown her powers, and tapped herself out. She should recover, but we won’t know for sure until she wakes up.”

“What happened?”

Alex shook her head. “That’s classified,” she said gruffly, but not unkindly. She sounded like a woman at the end of her strength, her edges ragged, but blunt.

Lena knew the feeling.   

They passed several occupied beds, and a few mobile patients. Most of them human, some of them... less so. They moved as quickly as Alex’s limp would allow, trying to stay out of the way of the doctors rushing to and fro, from bed to bed. Whatever had happened tonight. It had been big. Lena wondered if she’d hear about it on the news tomorrow, or if the DEO would cover it up.

“This way.” Alex took Lena through the last door, opening this one with a hand print and a retinal scan.

 Lena squinted at the sudden burst of light. It was like stepping inside the sun. Which, she supposed, was the point. Alex followed her inside and shut the door behind them.

Kara lay unmoving on a padded table in the middle of the room.

Lena’s heart caught in her chest. Caught and faltered, staggering over the sight of someone usually so vibrant, looking so still. “She’s still in her suit,” she whispered, inanely. But what do you say? What words don’t sound ridiculous when your whole world is barely breathing?

“Yeah,” Alex said, moving past Lena to do a quick check of Kara’s vitals. “Not everyone here knows who she is.” Was there something pointed there? Alex hadn’t approved of Kara’s decision to bring Lena in on her identity, something she usually didn’t bother to hide. “It’s easier to let her stay disguised. And the fabric is woven with microfilaments that concentrate sunlight. It’s not much, but every little bit helps.”

“Oh.” Good to know.

How many mornings had Lena woken up alone, only to find Kara on the balcony, head tipped back and her face bared to the rising sun. She had fallen in love with the way its glow caught in her golden curls, and the pure bliss in her eyes when she’d turned and held out a hand, inviting Lena to join her in the light.

This room might be bright, but Lena only saw darkness in the shadows under Kara’s eyes.

“It might help, if she knew you were here,” Alex said, stepping back. “I’ve tried but...” She rubbed at her eyes. “I think... she needs _you_ , this time.”

Lena wished she didn’t have to hear the heartbreak in that confession. Or feel the guilt it awoke. Alex had Maggie, and Kara had her. But not so long ago, they’d only had each other, and more people was better, it _was_ , but they’d had to break apart, just a little, to make room, and those cracks would always be there.

“I’ll try,” Lena said. “Of course, I’ll try.” She crossed the room, taking Kara’s hand like she had so many times before, almost surprised to find it warm to her touch. “Kara...” she said softly, “I...” she bit her lip, glancing at Alex. Her eyes stung, probably from the lights. There were things she didn’t want to say in front of Kara’s sister. Things she hadn’t even told Kara yet.

Alex seemed to understand. “I’ll give you some time,” she said. “Just... have them find me, if there’s any change?”

“I will,” Lena promised. “Thank you, for calling me.”

Alex paused at the door, her expression unreadable.  “Thank you,” she said. “For coming.”

Alone, Lena didn’t quite know what to do. There were no chairs, and she was still in heels and her little red dress. She hadn’t stopped to change when Alex had called. She’d come straight from the benefit dinner that Kara had left her to attend alone, summoned away on Supergirl business. It wasn’t... Lena didn’t _mind._ But she had been eating tiny food off of silver trays and laughing at nothing while Kara had been... when _this_ had happened.

Aching toes shouldn’t _matter_ right now.

Lena slipped her shoes off anyway, and then, since she already felt silly in bare feet, she decided it wouldn’t hurt to make even more of a fool of herself.

“Kara,” she said again, brushing back golden curls with shaking fingers and leaning down to press her forehead to Kara’s temple. “Please... I-” she swallowed. “We really need you to wake up, okay? I can’t... They need you. Alex, and Winn, and all of your superfriends. And the city... who’s going to watch over it without you? And I... _I_ need you, Kara. I-” She nearly choked on the confession. Forcing it out, because if she couldn’t say it now? “I _love_ you, Kara. Please... please wake up.”

“Lena?”

It was barely a whisper, only a breath, and Lena nearly didn’t believe she’d really heard it, but then Kara’s fingers moved, curling around hers until they were tangled together.

Blue eyes opened slowly, lashes fluttering. Unfocused at first, but then, “You look nice...”

Lena laughed. Because what else could she do? It was only a little hysterical. “You, too.”

Kara snorted, closing her eyes again, but tugging Lena closer, so that the back of her hand rested against her cheek. “Liar,” she said. “If I feel this bad, I must look even worse.”

“You look perfect,” Lena told her, because it was true.

“Hmm...” Kara hummed, unconvinced. “How did you get in here?”

“Alex called me.”

Karas eyes blinked open again at that. “She did?”

Lena nodded. “I think she’s warming up to me.”

“That’s good. She’s okay?”

“She’s fine.”

“Good...” Kara said again, her voice trailing off and lashes falling. “C’mere,” she said, pulling weakly on Lena’s hand again.

“I _am_ here,” Lena pointed out with a chuckle.

“No, _up_ here,” Kara insisted. “I’m gonna fall asleep again, and you should too.”

Lena resisted the pull, throat tightening at how easy it was. “I should let you rest...”

“I’ll rest better with you here.”

“Kara...”

“ _Lena...”_ Kara retorted. “Please?”

Oh well, when she asked like _that._

It was a little tricky in a dress, but Lena managed to climb up onto the table behind Kara, wrapping an arm around her and finding her hand again, relieved that Kara’s grip was a little stronger this time. She snuggled in close, dignity abandoned. Kara was warm, and safe and _here,_ and that was worth a little pride.

“Lena?” Kara said once they were settled.

“Mm?”

“Did you mean it?”

Oh. Lena took a deep steadying breath, her lips brushing against the back of Kara’s neck, inhaling sunshine and hope. “Yes,” she exhaled.

“Oh.”

Lena held the next breath.

“Lena?”

“Yes?”

“I love you, too.”


	2. Post-Its and Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:For days Kara leaves Lena little clues in post-it notes accompanied by a coffee/tea. AKA Kara asks Lena out through post-it notes messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked this one a little, but I think it turned out all right. :)

Kara was busy.

Lena was busier.

They tried not to let it interfere with their friendship, but it was hard, when first Lena had to cancel their plans, and then Kara, then Lena twice more, and then of course there was a Supergirl emergency. Telling Lena the truth hadn’t made _that_ part easier. Hurried texts and missed calls flew between them.  The   _I’m sorry’s_ and _maybe next weeks,_ piled up.

Kara was already on her way to Lena’s office, a coffee balanced in each hand when the latest cancellation hit her phone.

_Rain check? :(_

And that’s how it started.

When Lena finally got off her business call and went out onto her balcony for a breath of fresh air, she found her coffee waiting for her on the railing, still hot, with a blue post-it note stuck to the side.

_I miss you. - Kara_

The next one was on her desk a few days later. It was a green tea this time; just the thing to sooth her nerves after a rough board meeting.

_Thought you might need this.-Kara_

Lena responded with flowers sent to Kara’s office. Daisies, bright and cheerful.

_These reminded me of you.-Lena_

On a Strawberries & Creme Frappuccino.

 _You’re so sweet. - Kara_  
  
They didn’t talk about it on the few occasions that they did manage to get together, but the little gifts continued. Most of the time it was small things; Coffee, tea, flowers, a cupcake for Kara, and a book of French poetry for Lena after she mentioned liking the author.

Each one accompanied by a note on a post-it. Kara’s blue, and Lena’s white.

_You have time for kittens, but not for me?-Lena_

_Get stuck up a tree and we’ll talk. –Kara_

They got flirtier.

_Forest fires? That’s hot. –Lena_

_You would know. –Kara_

And flirtier.

_Looking good in the Tribune... What does Olsen have that I don’t? –Lena_

_A camera.–Kara_

_Funny. Are you saying you’d pose for me?–Lena_

_With the cape, or without? –Kara_

_Definitely the cape. Anything else is optional. –Lena_

_How forward ;) –Kara_

_I know what I want. –Lena_

There was silence for a few days after that, and Lena wondered if she’d gone too far, but damnit, she was sick of notes and rushed meetings. She wanted _more._

On the third day, she was getting ready for bed, only the bedside lamp lighting her room, when a _whoosh_ from the open window made her turn.

“Still want that picture?” Kara asked. Her face was hidden in shadow, but Lena could see her fidgeting with the edge of her cape.

“I want _you_ ,” Lena said, letting her shirt fall to the floor, and leaving her clad only in a matched set of red lingerie. She heard Kara swallow.

“I can work with that.”

There was another rush of air, and then there was a cape fluttering around her, and warm lips on hers, and Lena decided that she was going to have to reorder her priorities, because kissing Kara? Not something she ever wanted to miss again.

 

 


	3. Kara Danvers is... Super Nurse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Lena is sick and stubborn. Jess calls for reinforcements aka Kara. Could you make it really soft and cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually stuck to this one! :D

“How long?” Kara asked, following Jess down the hall to Lena’s office.

“Three days,” Jess said; tone as sharp as the tapping of her heels against the bright white floors. “I’ve left several messages.”

Kara winced. “I was out of town.”

“You didn’t take your phone?” the question might as well have been _are you an idiot?_  

“No reception.” Not a lie. Trans-dimensional cell phone service was something Winn and Cisco were still working on. Kara doubted Jess would accept that excuse though.

“Hmm...” Jess sniffed, pushing open the double doors and waving Kara through. “Well, since you’re here now,” the _finally_ was silent, “I expect you’ll do something about this?” It wasn’t really a question. Jess slammed the door behind Kara as soon as she was through, and Kara swore she could _hear_ the sound of metaphorical locks being thrown. The message was clear. There would be no escape that way. Not until Jess was satisfied.

“I told you I was fine,” Lena rasped from behind her desk.  She didn’t lift her eyes from her work, though Kara suspected that was less because she was busy, and more because she could barely hold her head up; one hand braced against her forehead, the other clutching a pen in shaking fingers. Even without super senses, Kara would have been able to hear the rattle in her chest, and see the harsh red blush of a fever against her otherwise grey complexion.

“Oh, Lena...” Kara sighed.

“Kara?” Lena blinked up at her, eyes glassy, and brow furrowed in confusion, clearly expecting her secretary. “I thought you were away?”

“I came back,” Kara told her, coming around the desk and pressing a hand to her forehead. Yup. Definitely a fever. “What are you doing here? You should be in bed.”

“You’ve been talking to Jess,” Lena grumbled accusingly, but she leaned into the cool relief of Kara’s touch, eyes fluttering closed. “I’m fine. I told her I’m fine. I have work to do, but she keeps trying to take it away.”

“You’re sick.”

“I am not,” Lena tried to protest, but she was interrupted by a coughing fit. “It’s just a cold,” she wheezed when it had passed.

“Lena...” Kara began, and then thought better of it. “You know what,” she said. “I’m not going to argue with you. You’re going home.”

Green eyes narrowed mutinously. “No.”

Kara ignored her, reaching in front of her to press the button on the intercom. “Jess?”

“Yes, Miss. Danvers?”

“I’m taking Lena home now.”

“Thank you, Miss. Danvers. Do you need a car?”

“No,” Kara said, easily fending off Lena’s feeble attempts to take over the intercom.

“All right, but please try to keep her out of the higher altitudes. The last thing she needs is a chill.”

 “I’ll do my best,” Kara promised, and ended the call.

Lena sat back in her chair, arms crossed and her eyes glittering with febrile irritation. “I’m not going.”

“Yes, you are.” Changing took seconds, and then Kara was wrapping Lena in her cape and scooping her up before she could do more than growl in protest. Cradling her close to her chest, Kara took her out onto the balcony and launched them both up and into the air.

Lena’s struggles only succeeded in tangling the make-shift red blanket more tightly around her. She gave up, collapsing in Kara’s arms with a breathless huff as they rose over the city. “This is abduction.”

Kara snorted, levelling off just above the buildings. “This is a rescue. I’m saving you from yourself. Now,” she added, when there was no further argument forthcoming. “Your place or mine?”

Lena held out for nearly a minute, but her will to resist was spent in the face of Kara’s determination. “Will you stay with me?”

 “Of course.”

“Then my place,” Lena decided, snuggling closer and closing her eyes. “My bed is bigger.”

She was nearly asleep by the time Kara touched down on her balcony, and it was a little tricky to get the doors open without jostling her, but Kara wasn’t a super hero for nothing. Lena muttered a sleepy protest as Kara laid her down in her bed, wrapping her fingers around handful of her suit. “Stay...”

“I’m just getting you a drink and something for the fever,” Kara assured her, gently freeing herself. “I’ll only be a minute.” She found Asprin in the medicine cabinet, and filled a glass of water in the kitchen, taking a minute to call Alex and let her know where she was before she took both back to the bedroom.

“Here,” she said, helping Lena to sit up and swallow the pills. Insisting that she drain the glass of water as well before helping her out of her work clothes and into one of Kara’s soft T-Shirts from the bottom drawer of her dresser. Kara settled her back under the covers, speeding through her own change and joining her, carefully curling up against her back and tucking an arm around her.

“Okay?” she asked.

“MmHmm...” Lena hummed. “Thank you for abducting me.”

“Saving you,” Kara corrected her.

“Semantics,” Lena breathed, already dropping off.

“History is written by the victors,” Kara pointed out, but Lena was already asleep, and Kara would have to wait until the next day to brag about getting the last word for once.

 

 


	4. "The Best Thing..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You've thought about this, haven't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one. :)
> 
> I am taking prompts at blackteaandbones.tumblr.com, but I can't promise to fill them all, or in any kind of timely manner. Prompts are kind of an escape for me when my mulit-chapter WIP's are being obtuse, but I still want to get my daily writing in.

The sun was setting over the ocean; long fingers tracing the lonely silhouette of an off-shore lighthouse in vibrant shades of pink, orange and purple. It was still warm, but there was a whisper of a chill in the breeze that teased and tugged on the edges of their blanket. Kara buried her toes in the sand and watched the fading light dance and flirt with the waves while Lena uncorked another bottle of wine.

The remains of their dinner lay ravaged between them. There had been lobster, shrimp _and_ crab, and bread so fresh it had still been warm when they took it out of the basket; beautifully crusty and gold on the outside and soft enough to melt in their mouths on the inside. There were strawberries and raspberries, delicate rings of pineapple and sweet ripe pears dipped in honey for dessert, along with flakey chocolate and Venetian cream pastries that were better than anything (literally _anything)_ Kara had ever put in her mouth. She had eaten until she was groaning, earning an actual laugh from Lena when she pouted over the last of the pastries, mourning the fullness of her stomach with theatrical desolation.

“You can take them home for later you know.”

“Really?” Kara cradled the crisply folded bakery box to her chest. “This whole night has been so amazing it hardly seems real... are you sure they won't vanish at midnight.”

Lena raised one dangerously elegant eyebrow. “You're suggesting I had our first date catered by a Fairy Godmother?”

“We-ll...” Kara teased, setting the box down in the sand and shifting a little closer until their shoulders bumped. “You _do_ have an evil stepmother and you work in a _very_ tall tower. I’m also pretty sure you could figure out how to turn straw into gold if you ever needed to, and there's that whole ‘fairest one of all’ thing... ”

A second eyebrow joined the first, but there was a familiar crease at the corner of Lena's mouth that usually meant she was trying not to smile. “Would that make you my Knight in Shining Armour?” she asked over the rim of her wineglass.

“More like red cape,” Kara pointed out.

The promised smile emerged as a slow smirk. Lena set her empty glass down in the sand and took one of Kara's hands in hers, tracing gentle fingers over the delicate skin of her wrist. “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you? When you're whisking me away from danger in these strong arms...”

Kara blushed. “Maybe a little... or a lot,” she admitted ruefully. “Not that I think you're helpless or anything... I mean... um...” she stammered as Lena's touch moved higher. “This metaphor isn't helping me is it?”

Lena laughed softly, letting her hand slide down to tangle in Kara's and leaning her head on her shoulder. “I think it's sweet, actually. Luthors are always cast as the villains. It's nice to be the one to get the happily ever after for once.”

Kara's heart skipped. “Is that what this is?”

Lena tipped her chin up without lifting her head from Kara's shoulder, her usually sharp green eyes softened by wine and sentiment. “There's only one way to find out...”

*****

The pastries were still there at midnight when Kara left Lena snoring softly into her ridiculous pile of pillows and tiptoed into the kitchen for a late night (early morning) snack, but they were no longer the best thing she'd ever eaten.

Venetian Cream had nothing on Lena Luthor.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at blackteaandbones.tumblr.com for more prompt fills, updates and insights into "The Fifth Wall," occasional whining about writing being too damned hard, and other random things I find interesting. 
> 
> I'm also still open for prompts, though I make no guarantees for how quickly they may be filled. Right now I'm working on them when I need a warm-up or I get blocked on Fifth Wall. :)


End file.
